objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Marshmallow
Marshmallow, labeled The Sweet One, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who was placed on Team Epic. She returned to Inanimate Insanity II and was placed on The Bright Lights. She was disqualified and eliminated in episode 12. Personality Marshmallow is a kind and fierceful player. Though being not so athletic, Marshmallow has carried on challenges with ease, mostly due to her purchases at Wal-Mart. She has been treated like a sack of dirt more than any other character. Though being sweet and joyful with friends, her enemies have seen the sour side of her. Further into the series, Marshmallow appeared to care more about herself than others, causing trouble between her and the other contestants. Further into that, the crisis between her and Apple, has caused a lot of hate towards Apple because she tricked her into being friends just to get farther in the game. However, Bow had possessed Apple and controlled her. Appearance Marshmallow's past appearances don't have a curved bottom and the crew has used a different asset. Marshmallow now has a curved bottom and has assets in higher quality. Fan Fiction If Marshmallow appeared in your fan fiction, you can add your own details about them here! Where Marshmallow is from * County Cork, Ireland - but moved to Scranton, Pennsylvania at 4 years old (Diamond-Jubilee) * Orlando, Florida (NLG343) * Gdynia, Poland (AlexAnimations0421) * East Rutherford, New Jersey (KittyFan2004) * Moscow, Russia (GameboyNextGeneration) * Buffalo, New York (Opinduver) * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (U4Again) * Salt Lake City, Utah (Tamagoyaki) * Montreal, Quebec, Canada (Ze Tossere) * Mars * Glasgow, Scotland (immigated to Sydney, Australia at 12 years in 2007) (Garagarahebi) Names * Marshla Marshall (doomes.desean) * Marilyn Marcellu (NLG343) * Marcy Mallow (Diamond-Jubilee) * Mercy Mallow (Laclale/ along with Marcy) * Marcella Marrow (Cutiesunflower) * Mandy Mendello (ScribbledEggs) * Marla Maples ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Maksym Zajac (AlexAnimations0421) * Marsha Holland (KittyFan2004) * Melody "Mellow" Weatherly (GameboyNextGeneration) * Missy Esteves (Opinduver) * Makayla Gillespie (Tamagoyaki) * Manami Rancourt (Ze Tossere) * Megan Sangster (Garagarahebi) Dates of birth * December 25th, 1995 (Diamond-Jubilee) * December 26, 1996 (ScribbledEggs) * January 21st, 2003 (NLG) * August 10th, 2000 ♍️ (AlexAnimations0421) * December 9, 1995 (KittyFan2004) * April 1st, 2005 (MaalikXtreme99) * June 27, 1991 (Opinduver) * March 21, 2008 (Pinekones) * September 1, 1994 (Tamagoyaki) * May 29th, 2001 (Minikeona4322) * October 13, 1995 (Ze Tossere) * April 1st 2011 * January 8, 1995 (Garagarahebi) Ethnicity * French-American (U4Again) * Irish, with hints of American, Scottish, Cornish, English and Welsh descent (Diamond-Jubilee) * French-American, with hints of Japanese descent (NLG) * Polish, with bits of Slovakian and Romanian (AlexAnimations0421) * Eastern European (KittyFan2004) * Mexican and German (Opinduver) * French and Irish (Tamagoyaki) * Aboriginal Canadian and French (Ze Tossere) * Scottish (Garagarahebi) Nationality * Anglo-Irish (Diamond-Jubilee) * French (NLG343) * Polish (AlexAnimations0421) * American (KittyFan2004, Opinduver, Tamagoyaki) * Canadian (Ze Tossere) * Variations (See Angry Marshmallow) * Marsh * Scottish-Australian (Garagarahebi) Battle for Exploding Peak Marshmallow was also a contestant on Team Sky in Battle for Exploding Peak Quotes * "Hey, just because I live in Orlando, Florida doesn't mean I am fun!" (To Apple in Inanimate School) *10! 9! 8! Oh this is boring. Launch! (To Peppa in Inanimate Rocketsanity) Names in other languages *Maşmellov (or Hatmi) - Turkish *Marshmallow - English, Polish *マシュマロ - Japanese Trivia * Marshmallow were in both Lightbulb's and Paintbrush's teams, in both seasons. Note that she is in the inferior team twice. * Marshmallow is one of the most praised fan-favorites since Cherries' elimination was mostly thanks to Marshmallow's popularity. * Marshmallow was voiced by 3 people, Adam Katz, his sister, and DesuUsagi. * Marshmallow fails to use gravity in Episodes 1, 6, 12 and in the finale credits. (Possibly) An error was made in Marsh on Mars, where Marshmallow didn't deflect gravity. * She quit in Episode 11 to live with Bow, Apple, and Dough. However, a lot of people seem to not think of it as her not being in the game anymore and in Episode 12's first, she is officially eliminated. *Strangely, Marshmallow didn't use gravity in Mars. (Mars has gravity too, even though it is not like Earth.) *Alex believes her astrological sign is Virgo because Virgo represents “The Maiden” and is known for its kindhearted behavior. Gallery Marshmallow Icon.png Marshmallow.png ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png Marshmellow-the sweet one.png|Marshmellow from Mega Objects New Marshmallow Pose.png Marshellow-the sweet one.png|Marshmellow's (Mega objects) Old Pose 32. Marshmallow.png Marshmellow .png Marshmallow Pose.png MARSHMALLOW.png Marshmallow-0.png Marshmallow.png Marshmallow ML.png Marshmallow Body.png Marshmallow Pose ML.png Marshymcmarsh.png Marshmallow out.png Marshmallow Body Blabla.png Marshmallow (OC Pose).png Marshy pose.png Marshmallow TOD.png Marshmallow Icon for II 2.png ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png Marshmellow BFUA.png Marshmallow icon.png Marshmallow's Pro Pic.png Marshandit.png Marshmallow 2.png Night on Pencil Mountain Poster.png|Marshmallow as the Spring Sprite in Night on Pencil Mountain MarshyMarsh.png Pepper and Marshmallow.PNG NB_Marshmallow.png Marshmallownewidle.png Meemoo.png New Marshmallow Pose (1).png 130. Marshmallow.png Marshmallow's Messed Up Glare.png 29. Marshmallow.png Marshmallow's Pose.PNG Apple, Bow, Marshmallow and Cherries.PNG Team Epic UFE 3rd Time.jpg Image13.png Image310.png Image294.png Image125.png Image35.png Image132.png Image362.png Image151.png Category:Females Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Characters Category:Object Crossovers Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Foods Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Team Epic Category:The Bright Lights Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:American Characters Category:Ukrainian Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Irish Characters Category:French Characters Category:Polish Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:British Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:II Category:II2 Category:Eliminated Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants